<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy? by Kippysaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474307">Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippysaurus/pseuds/Kippysaurus'>Kippysaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The dangers of playing volleyball with superpowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Superpowers, guess the powers, interview format, possibly crackish?, reporter comes to the school, that wasnt the intention i swear, theres a lot, ukai is a father accidentally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippysaurus/pseuds/Kippysaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Karasuno’s defeat of the powerhouse school, Shiratorizawa, every reporter in Miyagi and their aunt wanted an interview with the newly un-clipped crows.</p>
<p>One such interview is happening today, and Ukai tries to keep his team in line. His job is made only slightly harder by the <i> very unhelpful </i> superpowered idiots he happens to coach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hints of relationships only, If youre looking for concrete stuff its not here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The dangers of playing volleyball with superpowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first work in the Haikyuu fandom, I hope its good!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Karasuno’s defeat of the powerhouse school, Shiratorizawa, every reporter in Miyagi and their aunt wanted an interview with the newly un-clipped crows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately the school was highly selective on who they let in to see their ‘prestigious’ team, so most reporters in Miyagi and their aunts decided not to bother. The reporters-who-did-persevere’s aunts went home as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However a lucky few did get through the process, and one was coming in in a couple of hours. Coach Ukai brought the team around to tell them the news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you all probably know, a reporter is coming in today from Volleyball Monthly. They’ll want a team statement as well as some photos, however!” The dramatic stop was followed by an inhale of breath, “They also want to do individual interviews!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This statement caused a large level of fear to permeate through the gym. Well, larger than normal, but the normal level could mostly be ignored by this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai stared at Asahi in particular and the aura of fear disappeared. “S-sorry coach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, this means that I can’t stop your powers when you’re alone with the reporter, so please for the love of all that is holy don’t show them off!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of “Hai!” Came from the team, but Ukai didn’t entirely believe them, so he gave them extra instructions to make sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, stay the hell away from each other! Noya, don’t you dare rolling thunder! Hinata, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching you, you hear me?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yachi, keep your imagination to yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so practise continued as normal as possible, with the three second-years in opposing corners of the gym, Noya trying his absolute hardest not to receive Asahi’s spikes by doing a rolling thunder, and Yachi stubbornly thinking only about volleyball and serving balls to the setters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coach Ukai stopped the individual practise for recieve practise, which went really well until Daichi found himself anchored to the floor because he had been too focused. This then spooked Asahi, who had the ball go straight through his arms- and seemingly his torso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi walked off and was patted on the arm by Suga, which made Asahi go back to being solid, and also lowered the level of underlying fear in the room. Unfortunately it also caused Suga to go slightly translucent, but that could be fixed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suga had to quickly hide in the supply cupboard to make himself opaque again because Takeda ran in, panting, “They’ll be here in 10 minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, some final warnings! Kageyama, make sure to answer the question </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s asked, Tsukishima, don’t you dare, Yamaguchi please don’t embellish Tsukishima’s actions! 3! 2! 1!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gym door opened to show a slightly wind-dishevelled man, with square glasses and a small curl in the middle of his forehead, the rest of his hair looked to have previously been slicked back before the wind upset it. He bowed to the volleyball team and in slightly shaky Japanese said, “Thank you for having me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter set himself up in the equipment room (which Suga was thankfully not inside) while the team continued their drills. Apparently the practice was to continue as normal, with the reporter dragging people away for interviews throughout. First though, the reporter observed the practise as a whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I step into Karasuno’s gym and am immediately assaulted with a mild fear. The team itself, despite defeating the Miyagi king, Shiratorizawa, doesn’t look like the type of team that relies on their opponents fearing them. In fact, I think the fear is of me, unlikely as it seems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I bow, and they bow back, and the fear lessens slightly. A blond man with his hair pulled back walks over and greets me. “Ukai Keishin,” he says, briefly deciding between nodding and a handshake. He chooses a handshake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, his team are talking amongst themselves, but for now I ignore them, and discuss a routine for how this will go. It’s decided that I will watch the team as a whole, then do as many interviews as I like. Apparently the whole team was excited about the amount of media coverage they were getting, and they all want their spot in the limelight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I start setting up chairs in Karasuno’s supply cupboard. Everything seems clean and orderly. I notice a taped-up broom leaning on the wall, and wonder </span>
  <span>why it hasn’t been thrown out</span>
  <span> what the symbolism of it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Practice has restarted, and the team are doing serving drills. I feel apprehensive watching, but as soon as their ace, Azumane Asahi, serves it vanishes. The power in his serve is immense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hear a cry of “Rolling… THUNDER!!” and the libero, Nishinoya Yuu, winner of the best libero award in junior high, dives for the killer serve. There’s a flash and a rumble of thunder outside, and the serve is sent up into the air. Strange, there were no clouds outside when I came in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azumane chuckles nervously, and the mild apprehension is back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the shortest middle blocker I’ve ever seen, Hinata Shouyou, is practically vibrating in excitement. He seems to have an unlimited amount of energy, which is coming out in the form of jumping up and down so rapidly I barely see him touch the ground. </span>
  <span>I don’t think he is touching the ground, actually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai glares at him and he seems to calm down somewhat. He’s stopped the jumping, at least. Just in time for me to interview him.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but I’m ready to begin the interviews. Starting with.. Hinata? Or is it Shouyou? Hmm..” Well if nothing else Ukai’s now absolutely certain this guy’s a foreigner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Hinata. Wait a sec, I’ll grab him for you,” Ukai says, then turns to yell, “Oi! Shorty, get over here! You’re up first for interviews!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter starts briefly, but doesn’t actually appear to be scared. Asahi must’ve turned it down then, Ukai knows it took him at least a week to get used to the background nerves of the kid. But it doesn’t seem at all like he had...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way he is drawn from his inspection of the reporter by Hinata all but floating over. His feet most certainly aren’t touching the floor. Ukai glares and he- well his feet are on the floor now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata, yes?” Ukai nods, “Hello. If you wouldn’t mind coming in here and answering a few questions..” The reporter trails off as he realises he sounds like the police or something. Ukai lets him, after whispering to Hinata not to get too excited. Let’s see how well that went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘The first thing I notice upon meeting Hinata Shouyou is how short he is. Normally no team would let him be a middle blocker- or even on the starting lineup. However there is something in his eyes that almost compels you to let him play. I am grateful I researched him, otherwise I would sound like an idiot here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, first questions- Name, age, height and shoe size.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata answers these quickly, so I go to the next question. “What inspired you to start playing volleyball?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was younger I saw the Little Giant in a match and he was like, POW and GWAHH! And I knew I wanted to do that, so here I am at Karasuno.” Hinata’s eyes glow with excitement, and even though he substituted some words for sound effects, I think I understand what he means.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think of your team?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata smiles, “They’re really fun! This is the first real team I’ve been on before, ya know, but it seems so close-knit. Sure, Tsukishima’s an asshole, and Kageyama calls me a dumbass the whole time, but when we’re on the court I feel invincible. And the third years are so dependable, even though Asahi’s scared of everything!” I can’t help but laugh as he says this final sentence with the largest smile so far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, final two questions- what’s your favourite colour and can I get a photo of your ‘freak quick’, as it got labelled?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh.. dark blue, like the ocean. And I think so? We have to ask Kageyama first though!” And Hinata jumps from his seat, oddly light on his feet. I barely hear him touch the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs over to Kageyama, still silent which is frankly amazing, and the taller boy dodges the tackle that Hinata had obviously been planning. </span>
  <span>Except his back was turned, he shouldn’t have seen it.</span>
  <span> The two walk over to Coach Ukai, and he orders half the court to be cleared so that I can get a good view of the quick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the managers throws a ball to Kageyama, and Hinata is already in the air, posed to strike. The next second, almost, Hinata has swung his arm downwards- and the ball is bouncing away on the other side of the court.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can barely help myself. “Amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai is behind me- is this whole team just amazing at stealthy walking? He pats me on the back, conciliatorily. Like he knows the feeling of being completely blindsided by the speed of the quick the two just pulled off. Now I think about it, he probably does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who’s next on your list of interviewees?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.. Kageyama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama is used to being interviewed, or at least having reporters around the general area that he’s in. Oikawa was, unfortunately, very well liked by the female (and male) population, although the males hid it better. One particular example was by calling the man Crappykawa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, because he knows the drill, he almost forgets to wait until after the questions are asked to answer them. The first four are standard, the fifth throws him slightly, even though he’d already heard it (he’s almost sure his expression stayed neutral, at least he hoped so). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about Hinata Shouyou? After all he’s the only one you can do the freak quick with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Kageyama a couple of seconds, even after his preemptive warning, to formulate a response. “Hinata is.. irritatingly positive sometimes. He’s not the greatest player, but he’s got enthusiasm and reflexes in spades. But.. if I’m honest, the quick wouldn’t work without him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There, said. Done. He very purposely doesn’t wonder about the next question. This time his expression probably would change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are two or so more questions, but Kageyama drifts his way through them, silently pondering. He’s always been future-oriented, and in its own way it's how he got his reputation as King of the Court- he could always see where his teammates would be, but in the heat of the game not always where they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And of course he in his game-focused state didn’t notice they physically couldn’t hit his future-balls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata is the only person he’s ever met who could keep up with them, actually. Then when they were beaten he started on a technique that kept the ball hanging, which also meant he had to keep his head in the present. It was a trait that was definitely needed with the Karasuno team, as they changed their future so often. It also helped that Ukai, with every glare, stopped his future-watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now he’s dwelling on the past. Nice going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter wipes his glasses, and asks Kageyama to leave. He bows, and does. Time to get his head back in the game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I watch Kageyama leave. His answers near the end seemed distant. Like, to coin an american phrase, the lights were on but no-one was home. I wonder what he was thinking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, I briefly pop my head around the door and ask for Tsukishima. The tall blond walks over and sits down nonchalantly. He is the tallest on the team, at 188.3 centimetres, and is only in his first year. I dread to think how tall he’ll be by the end of his third year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of my eye I notice Ukai staring intently at Tsukishima’s back, and wonder why briefly, before starting with the questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He answers the general questions easily, with a certain swagger about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In earlier matches, you seemed utterly uncaring about everything- what made you change your viewpoint?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of deliberation, he answers, “Ushijima annoyed me. I resolved to block at least one of his killer spikes during the game, and did.” He looks as behind him as he can manage, then smiles pleasantly. “Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second I am convinced that yes, I’ve asked everything I want to, then I look down and realise that I still have one more thing to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, I’m afraid,” I’m almost convinced Tsukishima’s expression has shifted to something more.. simultaneously annoyed and awed. “Final question, though, if you’re not playing volleyball, what do you enjoy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, mostly I study, and compile playlists. My current one is nearing 200 songs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, could you send in Yamaguchi?” I ask, silently grateful for the tall man’s slow saunter. It is a good thing this team is so small in number, the difference of personalities between each member is jarring.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai turns around after a tap on the shoulder to see Yamaguchi walking towards the storage room, and Tsukishima trying his best not to loom over him. He looks shaken. This is not a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a really strong mind. I- I couldn’t-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai interrupts him there, “I seem to remember telling you, ‘don’t you dare’. You obviously dared when I had to turn back to practise. Sucks to be you, kid. Go grab a drink and calm yourself down, but don’t drink too much, we’re doing two-on-twos with the loser doing diving drills!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima sighs, collects himself and walks away with a “thanks coach”. Ukai also sighs in exasperation. Stupid brat. He’ll pair him up with Hinata or something as revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘After interviewing the first year pinch-server, Yamaguchi, I start on the second years. There isn’t much I can ask Kinoshita and Narita as they’re both subs and so haven’t played in an official match this year, but Ennoshita has some interesting ideas on what it means to be the captain, after he was subbed in in the Wakunan match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka, however, is a whole other can of worms. He walks in with a swagger only really seen on gangsters, and the shaven head and facial expression do little to dissuade that impression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I ask him the general questions, which he answers quickly, then move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you have the qualities needed to become the ace next year?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His entire face screams affronted, but I can’t apologise for one of the questions I was asked to ask. But I am surprised by the words that come out of his mouth next,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>weather boy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is right, I am but a lowly reporter who barely deserves this job. Why did I ever agree to this promotion, it’s obvious I’m only suited to reading out if its sunny or not…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coach Ukai’s voice cuts through my self-depreciation. “Tanaka, answer the question!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Yeah, I’m good enough to be the ace next year, and what’s more, I’ll prove it at nationals!” I can’t help but believe him and his self-assured manner. Tanaka, though he looks rough, has a real power over words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you and good luck!” I say, as he leaves. I am even more grateful than earlier that there are only 5 people left to interview including the coach.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya is secretly very pleased to be interviewed. He’s been interviewed before, of course, for the best libero award, but this time it’s not just about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It starts to pour outside. Maybe he wasn’t actually very subtle about being excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, he walks into the cupboard, eyes skipping over the fixed broom in the back like they always do. He sits down in the chair and definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>vibrate in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He answers the general questions with his usual gusto, all smiles and back-up-able bravado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come to Karasuno?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’s easy! Have you seen the uniforms in this place?” He doesn’t wait for the reporter- it was a rhetorical question, “Back in my middle school we had to wear these crappy blazers and I hated those, but here they’ve got gakurans, in black!” The rain, if it was possible, is coming down even harder than it was previously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus the girls uniforms are super cute.” The reporter looks just slightly blindsided by his response, and takes a second to realise that no, he’s not joking, next question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, um, this is a personal question- would you consider yourself a womaniser?” The rain temporarily ceases and Noya finds himself without a reply, it seems this will be a recurring theme this interview.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say so, no,” he says, but after at least ten seconds of deliberation, “Sadly I already have someone who controls my heart- not that they know it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noya thinks briefly of the person who’s stolen his heart; long silky hair, a nervous smile and a heart that while fragile still beats strongly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter very graciously doesn’t ask who he’s thinking of, but there’s a soft smirk on his face that probably means he’s figured it out. Ah well, was bound to happen someday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, final question- why did you name your signature move ‘Rolling Thunder!’?” Noya has to hand it to the guy, the questions he thinks up are pretty damn good ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks for a bit (bet reporter guy was surprised the third most punk-looking kid on the team could use his brain!) and answers, “Thunder is supposed to be a dramatic thing, like BOOM, ya know, and when I save a ball with rolling thunder the opponent’s jaws drop and make the boom sound effect. Plus I roll out of it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter chuckles, “Fair enough. Can you send Azumane-san in please?” Noya leaves with a grin on his face. The rain has gone, replaced with a high-octane wind, ready to pick up any leaf in its path and prevent it from touching the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————————-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noya comes bounding out of the storage room at the same time a huge blast of wind forcibly opens the doors to the gym. Ukai stares at him and the wind subsides slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a shame neither he nor Noya can fully control the wind. Someone might start it off but once that’s happened its incredibly hard to stop the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asahi-san! Your turn!” Noya yells, jumping on the taller man like Asahi is a nice eucalyptus for his tiny koala self. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, above all else, what Ukai needs to work on with Asahi is self-confidence, he reflects as the level of fear in the room increases. Noya notices this, being closest to the epicentre of fear, and starts laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You big wuss! You’ll be fine! None of the rest of us came out of there traumatised, did we?” Asahi doesn’t give a verbal answer, so Noya prompts again, “Did we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi gives a small no, and so visibly steels himself. It works, slightly. Ukai and everyone else calm down, their nerves no longer on high alert, more like medium-to-low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, manbun!” He says loudly at Asahi’s retreating back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Azumane Asahi is somehow simultaneously the most and least intimidating person on the team. While his stature seems to be made to beat people into the floor, his personality seems like it would be the one being beaten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It means he seems to slouch and take up as little space as possible anywhere but the volleyball court. It might just be the light, but he looks strangely translucent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fear I felt upon entering the gym is back, but much less than earlier. Maybe I am less scared of Azumane, maybe Azumane is less scared of me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seems at least to be able to function past his nerves, answering the initial questions with barely a waver in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think about the Spring Tournament being your last with Karasuno?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azumane’s nervous smile turns wistful as he replies, “I’m honestly not as sad about it as I thought I’d be. Sure we won’t be able to play in matches, but we can always cheer on the team. I know it’s a strong one, with the first years we have and the dependability of the second years, Tanaka and Noya in particular. Plus, the more we win, the more we get to keep playing with the team, so I’ll make sure that Karasuno wins to get as much time with the team as possible!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that rousing speech I can suddenly see why Azumane is considered the ace. His whole demeanor shifted and it finally seems like he fits his own body. I’m stunned by the turnaround.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of the storage cupboard the entire team feels the fear, already dimmed from Asahi being out of the room, disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai grins. It’s always good to practice in match conditions, and a fearless Asahi is almost always confined to matches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s about to call for some blocking practise when the fear comes back in full force, despite Asahi not being in the main room. He briefly groans, then pities the reporter. It must be suffocating in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Of course, the next question reduces him back to his original demeanor, or perhaps worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your opinion on the Iron Wall of Date Tech?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room immediately becomes more tense. Azumane straightens up, but looks like he wants to turn invisible </span>
  <span>and briefly I wonder if he’s succeeding.</span>
  <span> He looks off to one side (the side with the fixed broom, I notice) and says, “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to talk about it. I will say, however, that they are a very tough team to beat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of staring into the air, he asks, “Is that all?” I nod, as I didn’t have any more questions for him, and he bows and leaves, back straightened in an act of strength, yet looking more and more like a house of cards.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Editor’s note- cut this part out, it’s unnecessary and potentially damaging]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi comes out of the storage cupboard and the gym is assaulted with a higher level of fear than has ever been felt in the gym, except for one night, before the first years or Ukai had joined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai is, quite honestly, very concerned, so before Asahi can run out and disappear, he glares at the man and orders Daichi to continue on with the training. Suga enters the storage cupboard to reassure the reporter and also do his own interview.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai can see that the whole team is concerned by this, after all the air both inside and outside of the gym is stuck in a charged stillness, but it’s his job as a coach to help Asahi first. If he fails, he’ll send in Noya or Suga, or maybe both in that order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leads the taller man outside to a bench he’d set up a few weeks prior for his smoke breaks, then sits down, focusing slightly past Asahi to the cherry trees in front of Karasuno. Needless to say he doesn’t actually know what he’s supposed to do, so he’s leaving the choice with Asahi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes of Asahi stabilising himself and ensuring he doesn’t go back to his earlier state before the bearded man starts talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He goes through the original incident, which explains a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>about why he and Noya acted as they did when he joined, then quickly goes through why the question upset him. Once Asahi’s finished, Ukai looks over at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to channel his inner Takeda, but unfortunately he’s not sure he succeeded, “Listen, I don’t know how useful that was, but I hope talking it out helped you somewhat. Feel free to use this bench any time you really need a timeout. Should I send out Noya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi nods quickly, but before Ukai can stand up, he gets pulled into a hug. He obviously freezes, because the offender is back off him in less than a second. “Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, kid, we all need it sometimes. In the meantime I’ll grab Noya, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time he manages to get up without being forced down. Once he gets inside and reassures the team that Asahi is alright, it starts raining- a welcome change to the stillness of five minutes prior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noya goes outside with an umbrella for himself and Asahi, and Ukai starts up another round of drills, ruminating briefly on the fact he seemed to have accidentally become a father figure to the third years, and in turn a grandparent to the second and first years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds he doesn’t really mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘After Asahi’s interview, I move on to Sugawara Koushi, vice captain and reserve setter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is all smiles and charm, with just a hint of underlying mischief. But as of so far he hasn’t shown that mischief, instead answering all of the questions with the same benevolent smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m slightly intimidated by his ease, but refuse to let it bother me, and ask the next question instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think of your fellow third years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara stops to think, then answers, “Well Daichi, our captain, is really reliable. He’s a good guy, really dependable-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouts outside of “he’s stuck to the floor!” reach our searing space, and Sugawara sighs briefly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me for a second,” he says, stepping out of the cupboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t see what happens, but the problem is solved with a series of thanks in Sugawara’s direction. He walks back in, looking barely out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, where were we?” He asks as he sits down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were halfway through your explanation of what you think of the other third-years, if you’d mind continuing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! I think I did Daichi and how reliable he is, but he’s also very scary when you get him angry, so I’d advise against it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asahi.. well you saw him earlier. He’s, for want of a better term, glass-hearted. Tough until he’s been dropped on the floor. Thankfully we have an amazing libero to stop that from happening,” he pauses and looks off in the direction of the fixed broom. It seems like he’s reminiscing but for once I don’t want to know the content.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once he’s fired up, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Same with Daichi, but it’s less noticeable because he focuses more on defense. I wish them all the best!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As vice-captain, what do you think about your chances in Nationals?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, we have a good team and quite a few different attack strategies, so at the least we can get to quarterfinals!” Sugawara says, very confident. But he is right, they can definitely back it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thank him as he leaves. He was nice, a welcome change from all the... personality on this team.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————————-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai walks back inside after getting Noya and finds practice paused, the first years in giggles as a second copy of himself glares at Daichi, who is having a hard time moving one of his feet at the minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly swears, then remembers that there is a reporter in the storage cupboard, so goes over to Kiyoko and Yachi instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dare I ask?” He asks, proving that yes he does dare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga,” Kiyoko says by way of an explanation. She also nods her head in the direction of the still slightly scared Yachi, and Ukai understands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly moves to his copy and punches it in the stomach, making it disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then walks over to where the form of Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita are trying to drag Daichi from where he was anchored to the floor with one foot. They’re only succeeding in pulling the unstuck foot away from its counterpart, making Daichi pull a very pained expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai wishes distantly that Daichi getting stuck to the floor was something solvable by changing the flooring, but instead it is solvable by semi-constant monitoring. Daichi had already done it once today, Ukai would’ve thought that would be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glares at Daichi and the trio trying to help him, and Daichi is finally pulled from his position of nearly doing the splits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of heavy breathing (and presumably thanking his amazing coach for arriving and saving him from that horrible fate), Daichi is back up and smiling gratefully at Ukai. Seems he was truly scared of doing the splits, and Ukai can’t blame him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately he doesn’t get much more of a reprieve because Suga comes out of the cupboard moments later, signalling the start of Daichi’s interview. Talk about good timing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————————-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Finally we have only one interview left- the captain, Sawamura Daichi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura is not a traditionally intimidating person, nor an intellectually intimidating one (and I mean that in the nicest way). Instead he walks in and introduces himself and I am hit with the sudden revelation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, he’s the shrewd type.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the way he introduced himself I don’t have to ask any of the first set of questions, so I skip a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fully recovered from being hit in the Wakunan match? I’ve heard that losing a tooth hurts- how was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thankfully, yes I am. The med staff at tournaments are very good at their jobs. Thank you if you’re reading this when it comes out! It was a painful experience, but the shock at the start made it worse. I, uh, I’m not sure what else I can really say about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura starts off sounding like a professional player, but slowly devolves into a slightly awkward teen. I don’t blame him though. I notice he’s sitting on the chair oddly, sitting cross-legged on top of the chair. Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any advice for those aiming to be captain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura thinks for a second, then smiles and replies, “Make sure you know what type of captain you would most likely be, as that affects those around you. If you don’t like what you think you’ll be, work on it with your teammates, as you’ll be the one leading them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And an example of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhm.. if you think you’ll be a total hard-ass, work on complimenting your team when they do well. If you’re normally a strict guy then compliments raise team morale by a lot. If you’re too laid back then learning how to get your team on track is helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, that’s everything.” Sawamura stands up and exits. What an interesting team.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once I finish writing, I call out, “Sawamura! Can you get your coach for me? I have a couple questions for him as well!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai is genuinely surprised when he hears their reporter friend wants to talk to him from Daichi. He walks into the room to find the reporter smiling up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll skip the warmup questions, and cut to the point. Unless you really want to be interviewed for the magazine, none of my questions will actually be for that purpose. Okay?” Ukai nods briefly, and the reporter carries on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Firstly, is Azumane alright? I didn’t mean to do.. whatever it was I did when I talked to him.” Ukai blinks for a second. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he expected the first question to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s.. he’s doing better. Got Noya outside calming him down,” the reporter looks shocked at the mention of the libero ball of energy, and Ukai laughs, “Yeah, somehow the two are good friends. You accidentally touched upon the reason why Asahi quit volleyball. I’d apologise at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reporter man looks like he’s going to swear at his own stupidity. Ukai doesn’t really blame him. He suspects if he wasn’t in the room, the reporter would be cursing a storm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he digs himself out of his internal cursing fit, he says, “I’m glad he’s doing better, slightly. Ok then, next question- are you aware of the level of paranormal activity around this gym?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Ukai should’ve guessed the reporter would figure something out, being around the interesting characters in the volleyball team, but he didn’t expect him to do it and then ask about it. He doesn’t exactly want to lie about it though, so he says, “I would be hard-pressed not to, especially since I contribute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the reporter’s gaze turns shocked, Ukai makes the observation that it seems like they’re just going to trade shocking observations. But for now it’s not him looking slack-jawed, so he’ll take what wins he can get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean you contribute?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well to start off, perhaps list some of the powers that you think you’ve identified, and we’ll go from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see… Hinata has some form of hovering or flight power, Tsukishima.. perhaps mind control, Nishinoya controls the weather to an extent, and Azumane has something to do with fear and also turning himself invisible.” Four out of fourteen isn’t that bad, especially when most would just assume they were seeing things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to enlighten you on another one, and see if you can guess from there. Tanaka has the ability to influence emotions with his words. I know he did it to you, because when I looked by you were a miserable pile of nothing on the floor. My question is- how did you stop?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter thinks this over, “Well.. I stopped when he answered the actual question.. which you told him to answer..” He continues thinking until he snaps his fingers loudly. “</span>
  <span>Power nullifier!</span>
  <span>” He exclaims in english, which Ukai can’t understand but presumes is his explanation of Ukai’s power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, and the reporter asks another question in a more eager tone, “So if I were to hypothetically shoot lasers from my eyes, you could stop that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a surprisingly specific hypothetical, and also a question Ukai doesn’t have the answers to. He says as much to the reporter, who deflates slightly. Ukai pities the man slightly, so continues with:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, if this hypothetical was a bit more concrete I could try and stop it, but I make no promises.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” the reporter says, and takes off his glasses. As he does, he seems to unslouch. Also there’s red light coming out of his eyes. He reminds Ukai of someone, but at present he’s forgotten who.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, before the light turns into a powerful beam of destruction, Ukai glares at the superpowered reporter, willing his power to stop working. It works, to an extent. The light stutters out for about 30 seconds, then comes back full force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter closes his eyes and puts the glasses back on, and Ukai rubs his temples as he feels a headache coming on. That took quite a strain on him. Whoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for agreeing, I must say it’s good to see there’s someone who can stop me for a short time if needed.” Ukai tries his hardest not to sound pained as he gives a short, “No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He obviously doesn’t try hard enough as he gets a face of concern from the reporter, who thankfully doesn’t say anything on that topic, instead saying, “Either way, I have to hand this in to the office. If you ever need me, just give this number a ring. Thank you again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter gives him a small business card with his name and number on it, then rushes out of the cupboard, leaving only after bowing to the team and thanking them for their time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai leaves the cupboard himself, but not after taking a look at the name on the business card. “Clark Kent, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘クラーク・ケント, Clark Kent is usually a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He has worked in many interview jobs, but this is his first time interviewing for sports. Clark is part of an exchange programme between the Daily Planet and the sport magazine Volleyball Monthly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his spare time, Clark enjoys watching and playing baseball and cooing over his dog, Krypto.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder if anyone had worked out the cameo by the end.. I had to spell it out to my friends when I asked them to proof read!</p>
<p>On that note a big thank you to Connor and Sara for making me finish this!</p>
<p>Here is a list of the actual superpowers, taken directly from my notes:<br/>Hinata-flying<br/>Kags-brief foresight<br/>Freckles-glowing freckles? Very shiny boi<br/>Tsukki-mind control<br/>Yachi-visions become reality<br/>Noya-unreliable weather control<br/>Tanaka-wouldnt we like to know, weather boys?<br/>(Words make emotions)<br/>Ennoshita and the gang-power of 3 (combine ala steven universe)<br/>Daichi-some kind of rock giant? sticks to floor occasionally<br/>Suga-who knows, man (either nothing or too much of everything-LIKE ROGUE, POWER STEALER)<br/>Asahi-crushing aura of fear/phases into and out of view<br/>Ukai-power nullifier, these kids need to do actual volleyball goddammit!<br/>Takeda-actually normal, we think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>